


Festive DITL

by KaytheJay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Phil wants to make this year special.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Festive DITL

"I thought we'd only do one kind of day in the life? Not become regular vloggers?" Dan said. Phil shrugged.  
"It's Christmas. People live the day in the lifes that we do. Give them something." Dan rolled his eyes.  
"You just want to make a Christmas video but don't know what to do, so now we're going to vlog."  
"Maybe, but we haven't done one in so long. I want to do something that will shock the audience in a nice and good way."  
"We've already come out and taken away PINOF and the gaming channel. We don't want to blow their heads off too much."  
"Come on Dan. Get in the Christmas spirit. It's been almost a year since we gave them actual joint content and that's all they've been asking for. And that's a gift we can give all of them." Dan sighed.  
"Fine. But I don't want to make this a regular thing, doing the whole redoing ditl's."  
"Deal," Phil said with a smile. "I'll do all the planning so you don't have to worry about anything." Dan shrugged.  
"Alright then. I'm going to go back to my scrolling then if we're done here." Phil nodded and Dan walked off.  
How do we make this special? The point wasn't to recreate the old, but make something completely new. He didn't want to just do everything that they did in the original festive DITL. But there really wasn't anything he could think of that would make it different. Besides, of course, the twist he was planning for the end and the whole reason he wanted to to the DITL.  
The last time they did one, they set up the tree. They'd already gotten bored and done that do that really wasn't going to be an issue. They also went to Starbucks, but that was just their DITL tradition so they couldn't cut that. Goal. That is what would be different. What should the goal for the day be? Presents for everyone? But they mostly ordered that online. Mostly because it was easier that way. They could browse prices for everything and check reviews. Ok, so maybe it's a more domestic one. But even there, he'd have to make some kind of goal or something. Their usual day-to-day wasn't as interesting as many might think. He sighed. Perhaps just see where the day takes us. Never say no to anything that might come up. It was as good of an idea as any.  
***  
Phil woke up early the next morning and the second he did, he grabbed his camera to start the vlog.  
"Good morning," he said with a yawn, "and welcome to another festive day in the life. Dan's not awake yet, but I want to surprise him with breakfast." Phil turned off the camera. Shower first or wait until he'd made the food? He thought for a moment. Good first. He had no idea when Dan was going to wake up. He wandered to the kitchen and opened the fridge to see what they had. Eggs. Eggs were good breakfast. That would be fine. He turned the camera on at random times to show him cooking the food to prove that he did actually do it. Once it was fine, he turned the camera in again so the audience could follow him to wake Dan up.  
"Good morning Dan!" He exclaimed. Dan didn't move. Phil walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Dan?" Phil pulled on the blanket, causing Dan to flinch. "Good morning! Today is a wonderful day!" Phil said.  
"I didn't realize that you meant we were recording today," Dan mumbled.  
"If not today we won't get it done in time for Christmas." Dan sighed and looked into the camera and pretended to be annoyed with him. "Breakfast is waiting for you." Dan gave Phil a weird look. Understandable. Usually, they waited for each other before starting breakfast. Phil feared he had already given away the secret that was to come.  
"Whatever. Give me a minute to wake up. I'll be right out." Phil nodded and turned off the camera.  
They are breakfast while watching the anime that they had been watching. The anime itself was good, but they'd already let the audience in on their little morning routine. He didn't see a need to record it.  
"So what are your big plans for today?"  
Phil smiled.  
"We can't say no to anything that comes up today. We ask the audience for some Christmasy activities to do around London or our apartment and we must say yes to whatever they come up with."  
"Alright," Dan said, standing up to put his plate in the dishwasher. "Send the tweet. Has this rule already been out into the video? If not you might want to. I'm going to go shower." Phil nodded. When Dan walked off, Phil turned the camera back on.  
"To make this day in the life special, we are going to ask you guys on Twitter for holiday suggestions and we can't say no. We have to use the first . . . Well. . ." Phil thought for a second. "We have to use the first one we see until we're out of day left." Phil walked into the other room so he could film himself typing out the tweet. He didn't know why, but he felt like there was something a little more intimate about a video when it shows "behind the scenes" things like that and he wanted this video to be somewhat special. Almost instantly, there were thousands of replies. A lot of them were informing him that this was a mistake. Some were about how excited they were. Some were actual activities. Some were short. Send a message to a random follower. Tweet a random pictures from your camera roll. Others were going to take more time. Make gingerbread houses. Make sugar cookies. Phil wrote down ten total suggestions. Phil took the list with him when he went to shower. He didn't want to spoil the day for Dan.  
***  
"Alright. What's for dinner then Mr. Planner?" Dan asked as the day was beginning to wind down.  
"Something special. You'll see." Phil grabbed his jacket and put shoes on. Dan did the same.  
"But where?" Phil shrugged.  
"You'll see."  
Phil lead them to a restaurant that they'd both been wanting to try but they hadn't yet, mostly due to a stubborn desire to stay home all the time.  
"This place?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. "What's going on Phil? Are you planning something?" Phil shook his head, even though that wasn't true.  
"Just for the video." Dan shrugged even though he didn't fully believe him.  
After dinner, Phil lead Dan on a walk. He could tell Dan was trying to hold back just in case Phil randomly pulled the camera out. But this, this Phil wanted to keep for themselves. At least this part of the night. They came to the part of the park that Phil knew PJ and Sophie were hidden somewhere. Just in case though, Phil set the camera on a nearby bench and turned it on, explaining to Dan that he had a game that someone had suggested.  
"Cover your eyes and no peeking. That will ruin it. You'll see how it works in a minute." Phil looked to the camera and smiled. He got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. He double checked the stance to make sure the camera could see everything before looking back up at Dan, who was none-the-wiser. He took a deep breath. "Open them." Dan removed his hands from his eyes only to put them over his mouth once he saw Phil.  
"Dan," Phil shook his head. "Dammit I had this whole speech prepared but now that we're here I've completely forgotten it." Phil shook his head again.  
"You're cheating," Dan said. "You said the rule was that we had to say yes to everything."  
"Well, would you say no?" Phil asked, suddenly very nervous.  
"No. I'm not going to say no. Just ask the question already so we can make this official."  
"Pushy aren't we?" Phil said and let out a nervous laugh. Dan glared at him. "Ok ok." Phil paused for a second before looking into Dan's eyes. "Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @lesbaphannie


End file.
